


her

by sleepynayeon



Series: i need you, but you don't need me [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, saida, satzu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepynayeon/pseuds/sleepynayeon
Summary: sana's life revolves around dahyun.





	her

**Author's Note:**

> yet another small angst. i hope you like!

When Sana met Dahyun,

her whole world expanded.

 

Her mind was not limited to just herself. It opened to endless possibilities.

 

Her laugh was heard again. Her eyes shone brightly.

 

Her happiness was at its peak.

 

But with a flick of the wrist, everything changed.

 

For her, it was only Dahyun. Her whole world was Dahyun. Her mind was limited to Dahyun. Her laugh, her smile, only Dahyun would hear and see. She was  _Dahyun's._

 

Something pure had given way to a kind of sickness.

 

So when Dahyun left, she did too.

 

Her body belonged to the rope tied around her neck, hanging from the ceiling.

 

 

When Sana met Tzuyu, 

her whole world expanded.

 

And like clockwork, it collapsed.

 

 

When Sana met Dahyun, she really wished she hadn't.


End file.
